Posse talk:NorthDakotaDeath
lol ur a whiner. i was there when we made the group. u were one of the last to get in. get over it bro. o, and my catch phrase isnt 'wow your a fag" it is 'calm down, it is just a game' and 'wrong again sir'. get yofacts straight bro. and you mentioned our clan like 17 times. thanks. we appreciate the love u give us. lmfao. nice try little boy. btw, ron is in college, zebra is in college, i a sophomore. we aint drop outs. u a freshman and a fag so congratulations for being a douche. lol. we would love to fight anytime btw. bring it Write the text of your article here! o ya? Let me tell you this. Did you do anything today besides play RDR? o wait you forgot how to get out of your house, dude thats a shame, so i take it that ur not the social type if you hide in your room all day, and thats why you take online classes? hmm oh what i did today? well you know the usual I fixed my fuel pump on my 2007 Chevy silverado, because it was electic valve quit, so it cost about $200 for a new valve with the money i earned from going out in the world and getting this thing called a job. But no need to worry I put it all together about 3 hours ago. so anything else goin on? u know in ur dark room? Dear Blockfan43, I received your message and I would be more than happy to form an alliance between our two clans. As you have seen the Brotherhood of Justice is a very large clan; we have members in both the U.S. and U.K. so we are available around the clock. Send me a friend request on the Playstation Network to Irish_Gentleman. Be aware that I am located on the east coast of the United States so depending on your location there maybe a few hours difference when I see your request. Thankyou, and I am always happy to make new allies. Any further concerns just message me on my "talk page" here on the Red Dead Wiki or send a message to my PSN account Irish_Gentleman and I look foreward to a prosperous future between our two clans. -Irish Gentleman Dear Blockfan43, I just noticed that user RonRules93 left me the message about an alliance. However, as I was reading your clan page I got the impression that RonRules93 is your enemy. Did RonRules93 leave this message impersonating you? Please respond to clarify and the actual quote is: "Hello do you have PSN? If so i would like to join you but i can be your ally and back you up with what ever you may need. My clan name is NorthDakotaDeath please message me on my clan page for the consultion. -blockfan43" Dear Irish Gentelmen RonRules93 is my enemy, and ive created an account called RonRules93 because they reported me for no reason, plus they can never be trusted and be careful because they like to bost about themselves every time they get a kill. P.S. I would like to be your ally in case someone that thinks they are the best invite me into your session, and i will help you out and prove them wrong with anything they say. -blockfan43 yes sorry i read your message to the brotherhood of justice, do not join them, they consist of liers and traitors, i was kicked out for TALKING to another posse. join the armed brothers :) Thearmedbrothers 14:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok i will, ya ur not alone though, because i got kicked out too, just because we were messing around and i shot the leader he freaked out and kicked me. Also did you add me? i sent you a freind request (blockfan43) If your interested I have a potential ally for you; if you accept just send me a message on PSN and I'll let him know. I look forward to a prosperous alliance between our clans. -Irish Gentleman NorthDakotaDeath? HAHAHA! i thought u guys were dead. U still up for that fight blocky, or ya gonna pussy out of the 1v1 again. Love, NCR Vice President The-Bode